Challenge Bella bashing
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: Challenge issued by Joldino-Sidestreaker and Haunted Darkling. This is a Bella Bashing challenge. All info inside. Please let us know if you want to write it because we want to read it and tell us the name so we can put it in a new chapter so others can read as well. Thank you. has example story.
1. Example 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by Joldino-Sidestreaker or Haunted Darkling.

Example:

It was chaotic as the wolves rushed Jacob towards Billy's house, as Jake began struggling there was suddenly a very cold pair of hands helped them carry Jake the rest of the way. Carlisle and the wolves rushed the injured boy the remainder of the way and placed him on his bed. Sam then pushed the pack out of the house as the doctor explained what needed to be done. Sam and billy both gave their acceptance and left the room as the doctor began re-breaking the bones and setting them into place.

Sam looked over as a car pulled up to the house, expecting the annoying and completely bitchy Bella he was slightly surprised and relieved that it was a black impala pulling up with two familiar boys getting out.

"Sam? Dean? What are you two doing here?" He asked them. The boys looked at him and nodded in greeting, walking over and man hugging the leader.

"Hey, Sam. We got a call from Billy. Is everything alright here?" Dean asked the pack leader. Before Sam could answer, a scream of pain ripped through the tense night. Sam and Dean Winchester froze.

"We were fighting newborn vampires and one of them got their arms around Jacob and broke the right half of his upper body. Carlisle is putting them back into place." Sam explained to the Winchesters. The boys looked worried.

"What is he doing helping Jacob?" Sammy asked without snideness but only with curiosity.

"We formed an alliance to defeat the newborns. He is also the only one who can help." Sam told them.

Just then the truck that Sam knew and despised arrived with the one person he really hated and sent shivers up his spine. It was Bella. When she got out of the truck, Dean and Sammy looked over and felt a really strange aura surrounding her, something old, evil and disgusting. Dean pulled out an item that he felt would do the job of protecting them. The newly formed Colt. Suddenly a memory of only a few hours earlier crossed his mind.

_Flashback_

_Dean watched in horror as his brother blew up his angel friend the pieces flying everywhere. The shock of seeing Cas explode seemed to snap dean into acting, he surged forward, griping Sam's body by the shoulders he shook him violently shouting,_

"_let my brother go you stupid dick"_

_Lucifers response to Dean's outburst to throw him at the impala, _

"_Watch the car "dean yells as he launches himself off the impala and into the brick wall that is now his brother, grabbing him by the lapels of Lucifers jacket._

_Before anything can be said or done Michael appears wearing Adams meat suit. Analysing the new situation he approaches Dean and his brother gripping him by the hand trying to force the elder Winchester to release his brother, which makes deans fist brush against Sam's skin which causes them all too unnaturally freeze as if time itself has stopped. _

_This act of all three Winchesters touching while two are possessed by arch angels and one is uninhabited by a fellow higher being, activated a safe guard with in the Winchester bloodline. This safe guard grabs a hold and drags the two angels into the empty vassal changing the battle ground from outside to within, with Dean's soul as witness as the angel and the fallen angel collide. _

_Outside of Deans body Sam and Adam, both with control of their body's back, witnessed as there elder brother seemed to be in a trance like state for a short time before he started having a seizure. Inside of Dean, the wolf instincts that had been sleeping within woke up from its forced slumber, after being in hell, reared its head and kicked out the new and unwelcome occupant's making Dean feel like he regained a missing part of himself. _

"_Cover your eyes!" was gritted out as dean seemed to start glowing. The younger brothers' insitncts told them to close their eyes and they did so as they felt that the angels that had been previously inhabiting them were thrown out of their brothers body. Lucifer was cast back into the cage as Michael quickly escaped back to heaven. _

_It went silent as the hole in the ground covered and the three brothers looked at each other._

"_Sam, Adam? Are you two alright?" Dean asks his brothers with a strained voice._

"_Dean, What the hell just happened?" Adam asked._

"_I'm not sure, but I think that we should go and get fixed up before we go to Uncle Billy's to help out there. Fist I'm going to build a new colt because I know the best way to do it and lots of ammo this time."_

_End Flashback_

Pulling the Colt out of his jeans at the small of his back, he held it ready by his side. Before the girl could run inside, Sam and Dean raised the new cult filled with newly made bullets at her.

"What the hell are you?"


	2. Challenge Issued

This is a joint challenge issued by Joldino-Sidestreaker and Haunted Darkling.

Supernatural/Twilight Bella Bashing

Pairing: Any, bonus points for slash

Summary:

Bella is a 1500 year old hagg/witch who marked bella swan when she was born as a potential victim of her want of youth. When the actual bella grew up and was about to move to forks, the hagg ate her and gained her appearance. The hagg wants the _ of a werewolf and the_ (Your own idea) of a vampire to become a fully youthful witch. You may follow the storyline of twilight and new moon, until the end of eclipse when newborns are about to attack.

Billy had called in his nephews Sam and Dean to help with the newborn army, however due to the apocalypse they arrive late, Sam was not cast into the pit with Lucifer neither was Adam and Michael. Your choice if Adam goes with them or not. (The boys know they have wolf in them and have transformed, that's why they are so powerful. If Adam goes, he may transform into a werewolf.)

When they arrived at billy's place they met with Carlisle, whom they have met before, and the wolves, they find something odd about Bella/Hagg and they point the reformed colt at her and ask what she is.

The way the newly reformed cult came about was when the angels and Lucifer left the Winchesters bodies they retained the memories of how to make a new cult and a large amount of amo.

You may continue how you like and let us know if you write this. We would love to read it.


End file.
